moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinaam Shadospring
Pinaam Shadospring Pinaam Shadospring, or Shadowspring as he had accidentally called himself upon learning Common, is a young pandaren adventurer with a love for seeking lore behind the many races of Azeroth and collecting many stories, be them real or fake. Born on the Wandering Isle, Shen-zin Su, in Mandori Village not too far from the temple. During his years of exploring ever since the Alliance and Horde crashed onto the great turtle, Pinaam has managed to collect many stories and lore that he's stored in his home on Outland. History Early Childhood Pinaam was born into a rather small family on the Wandering Isle in Mandori Village, his home not too far from the temple on the center of the great turtle's back. Both of his parents, Kei-Po Shadospring and Thalia Blazepaw, were talented monks that specialized in mistweaving, hoping their son would grow into a monk just as talented as them. The young pandaren's family were both kind and caring, having taught manners to the young Pinaam when he was still a cub. Despite all the hope his parents had put into the pandaren, though, Pinaam sought after a different sort of teaching. The Playful Elementals Ever since he was a cub, Pinaam had seen the spirits of the turtle, Wugou, Dafeng, Shu, and Huo and had always been wanting to play with the ancient spirits, despite his parents' hopes of the cub becoming a monk like them. It was due to this interest in the turtle's ancient spirits, that Pinaam trained as a shaman at Shang Xi's Academy like most of the isle pandaren. For years, the young Pinaam trained as a shaman until the Alliance gunship, The Skyseeker, crashed into the Wandering Isle. The Thorn By the time explorers and others had found out about what happened to Shen-zin Su, Pinaam had been meditating, listening to the spirits of water and eventually hearing some bit of concern in the Pei-Wu Forest. Upon traveling to the forest, the aspiring shaman finally saw with his own eyes what was going on, strange creatures lacking fur, trying to heal the wounded turtle. What caught his eyes the most, however, were the attacking saurok that seemed to be trying to prevent the healing of Shen-zin Su. Seeing this, Pinaam felt he had to help defend the healers, so he joined many explorers and adventurers in fighting off the saurok. Focused on keeping the saurok back, Pinaam did not have time to notice his parents helping as well before they were eventually killed by the attacking saurok. Pinaam continued to defend until he could not and by the time the turtle had been fully healed, Pinaam was too late to see his parents rolling off the isle and floating limp in the waters. After resting for a bit, Pinaam's natural curiosity had gotten the better of him and he began to question these strange creatures of the Alliance and Horde, seeking to learn much about the strangers. After finding out a bit about both faction's races, Pinaam had taken interest in the Alliance and managed to create a small hot-air balloon to begin traveling in search of this Alliance to eventually join. Eventually, the pandaren had found what he was looking for and joined the Alliance in fighting for a world of peace, believing this peace to extend to the Horde as well. The Alliance Shortly before joining the Alliance, Pinaam had to learn Common, a language he found somewhat easy to learn. As he learned this language, however, Pinaam, after writing his name in Common, mispelled it and was then forever known as Pinaam Shadowspring. Eventually, after learning Common and joining the Alliance, the pandaren took interest in the Alliance races and began to question everyone around about their race's heritage. The pandaren scoured all throughout Stormwind, reading the many history books in the keep's library and asking many of Stormwind's denizens an annoying amount of questions. Pinaam did not have anyone to admire as much until he happened upon a book about the Third War, having read about the orcish shaman, Thrall. Pinaam had eventually found something that seemed to bring many questions to his head, this something being a book on the Third War and of an orc known as Thrall, or Go'el. Intrigued by this orc, Pinaam set out to learn more of the orc's actions on Azeroth. The young pandaren traveled far and wide trying his best to learn everything he can about the orcs and eventually, the many races of Azeroth. To this day, he is still known to travel in search of knowledge, allies, and even stories to share among any fellow travelers he meets. Personality Annoying Curiosity It is said that all living beings on Azeroth are like children when they are curious, and this, too, applies to Pinaam. When Pinaam is curious of something, he usually asks more and more questions until he is satisfied, sometimes, however, these questions he asks can get annoying to some depending on what he is asking. Noticing this a few times, Pinaam does try to spread out his questioning to others to try to avoid causing some sort of conflict due to his curiosity. A Peace-Loving Pandaren Ever since he joined the Alliance, Pinaam has chosen to try to avoid conflicts with the Horde as best he can. Back on the Wandering Isle, Pinaam was told that the Alliance fought for a world of peace and the pandaren thought that such a peace would extend to the orcs, trolls, tauren, goblins, and the like as well. It is due to this belief, that Pinaam will always try his best to end any conflicts, either between members of the Horde or members of the Alliance. Warrior of the Elements Despite being a peace-loving pandaren, Pinaam does know that there are times when he must fight, it is times like this when he usually calls upon the power of the elements for aid in battle. Just about everywhere except on Draenor, Pinaam fights by asking for aid from the spirits, always enhancing his weapons so that he may fight with the strength of the earth, the fury of fire, and the cunning of the storm. If given the opportunity, however, Pinaam will try to avoid killing his foes. Appearance Pinaam is covered in dark, black fur, only around his chest, belly, and a bit on his face is where his fur appears a lighter color of black, a dark grey one could call it. Like most of his kind, Pinaam is fat, or, "furry," as some claim to be, perhaps a little less wider than the rest of his kind, many would still call this pandaren fat upon sight. Head Pinaam usually keeps his extra fur tied up into a long top-knot over his head, a red hairband keeping his hair up a little while the rest remains over his head. Pinaam usually keeps his beard trimmed a little and leaves his beard untamed with two small bits of hair dangling from his face and a longer goatee from his chin. The pandaren's eyes are a deep, ocean-blue, something he had once read to be considered great in orcish culture. Body As mentioned above, Pinaam is large similar to his kind, perhaps a bit thinner than most but still big. There don't seem to be any marks on the pandaren's body, perhaps due to his fur being in the way. His arms are a bit muscular, most likely meaning he uses his arms alot. Like most pandaren, though, his legs are short and mostly taken up by fat despite the running he does often. Miscellaneous Theme Song (I still regret it but: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR29vgVknuA for sing-along reference, lyrics below.) Enhancement Panda lyrics: Here is the Legend of the Enhance-ment Panda! Born on a giant turtle, never seeking glory or fame! Trained at the academy to earn his shaman warrior name! Enhance-ment Panda! Master Shang Xi watched the pandaren grow some'','' and master the skill of enhancement and blossom! Enhance-ment Panda! He trains, and he drinks, and he fights for the Alliance! Protectin' balance somethin', somethin' somethin' elementals! En-hance-ment Panda! Legends of a shaman. (Still a WIP) Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Shaman Category:Archaeologists Category:Earthen Ring